


just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, let them be happy, soft sweet soulmate shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Did any of you see A Quiet Place? Remember that one scene that was super adorable? This is loosely based on that.





	just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

**Author's Note:**

> Becho is mentioned, but only in terms of their breakup.

Clarke's head is bent over her notebook and she's sketching but he can't see what it is, can only hear the way her hand moves across the page, the scrap of the pencil. The village is quiet, everyone having gone to bed hours ago. The fire is low but still warm.

Bellamy kneels down behind her but if she notices, she doesn't act like it. 

Everything he wants to say to her sticks in the back of his throat. Six years worth of words. He wants to tell her everything, the good and the bad, mostly he just wants to talk and make her smile at him. He wants to stop feeling like he doesn't know her, wants to say the right thing and get them back to where they'd been. 

"Echo and I are over." 

He barely gives the words enough voice to make them real. It's still raw, Echo's last words playing on repeat in his mind. 

If you had any hope she was still alive, would we have even happened?

His body is thrumming just being near Clarke, alive in a way it hasn't been for six years. He's aware of her every breath, her every movement. His fingers twitch, desperate to touch her. 

She'd told him she was happy for him, with this awful, timid smile, when she figured it out, not even a full day ago and he had no idea how to tell her that he didn't want that, that he wanted her to be happy with him. It was such an immediate, visceral reaction, he was sure Echo had understood immediately, and had only waited until they could find a quiet moment together to tell him she understood, that she didn't blame him, that they'd always be family. 

He's sure he didn't deserve that and he should probably feel bad or guilty for what he's doing now, but finding Clarke Griffin is a fucking miracle, his miracle. In this one thing, he will allow himself to be selfish. 

"I thought you died. If I'd known...Clarke, please look at me."

When she doesn't, he touches her gently on the shoulder, startling her and only then does he see that she has earbuds in. She takes one out, offers him that same, small smile.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Echo and I are over."

She blinks and then shakes her head slightly. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes."

Her breath catches and she drops her eyes. She starts fiddling with the earbud, twisting it between her fingers. "Why?"

He breathes out a soft laugh. "You know why." 

There's just enough light for him to see the edge of her smile. He takes the earbud from her and she looks up and watches as he puts it in his ear. Whatever song is playing is slow and a bit mournful but it doesn't matter. He takes her hand and with her free one, she sets aside her sketch and then they stand together. 

He tugs on her hand and she steps close so he can wrap his arms around her. She fits against his body perfectly and after a second that feels like an eternity, she rests her head against his shoulder, breathing out like she just found the way home. They sway together, not moving enough to call it dancing, the song floating between them and something inside him, some anxious, rattling thing, goes still and quiet. 

Bellamy doesn't know if they will ever fully get back what they had before, or if they will last, or if they can make each other happy for the rest of the lives. 

All he knows is he's holding Clarke Griffin and it's even better than he remembered.


End file.
